The Leaf Konoichi and the Sand Ninja
by Silver-Grace09
Summary: The Kazekage and the Hokage wanted an agreement to keep peace between the villages. They were allies already but something must be done to solidify it. What happens when Gaara wants a bride and the girl in his sights is a silver haired, sapphire eyed marvel? Disclaimer in Chapter 1!
1. Prelude

This is to prove my disclaimer stuff. I do not own Naruto Anime, Manga, Merchandise or anything there of. All right are reserved to the right full Author (Masashi Kishimoto) and creators of Naruto. Though I hearby state that I do have a crush on Gaara.

**Charature Details:**

**Ya'll Know the Naruto Charatures (If you don't Google is a good place to start or just look up Naruto online.)**

**Ayaka Takamori**: Age 17

**Hair and eyes**: Silver white long waist length hair paired with Sapphire blue eye's (Hair is normally loose and flowing other time when training will have hair up in braid.)

**Skin color**: Fair tanned skin

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Interests**: Has a crush on Gaara (Though will never show or tell not on purpose anyway), creating new jutsu's,working with scrolls, playing and training with her ninja dogs (Kona, Ryver and Hoeru), using her chakra in different ways, training with friends, finding new hiding spots, singing, playing with children, and making sure people around her are safe and smiling.

**Sora Takamori**: Age 17

**Hair and eyes**: Waist length black hair and emerald green eye's (Hair normally pulled into a ponytail)

**Skin color**: Light Tan

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Interests**: Has a crush on Kiba (Though will never show or tell not on purpose anyway), creating new jutsu's, playing and training with her ninja dogs (Raven and Jangu), climbing high in tree's, training with Ayaka, and making sure Ayaka is safe and happy.

* * *

Ayaka was walking home with groceries and was suddenly toppled over. She immediately and jump up to catch the bags only to find that the bags were standing on pillars of sand. She didn't immediately know who she ran into until she saw him. "I am so sorry about that Kazekage-sama. I-I have to get home." She quickly grabbed the bags and took off. In her haste she had dropped the bananas that Sora asked her to buy and left them. Little did she know that the Kazekage saw what she had dropped, and has taken an interest in her and decided to follow her with her missing item. He had been interested in her since the incident at the Hokage's office. He then thought back to his current situation. Out of his thoughts he involuntarily mumble, "She is really beautiful."

Ayaka got home with her face as red as a beat. She also noticed her heart just wouldn't stop pounding. (Jeez I am acting like a student out of the academy. Shame on me. Sure he is handsome but he wouldn't even look twice at me.) She was going to set the bags down just as Jangu came to greet her. She nearly dropped the third bag when Jangu grabbed it and placed it on the counter top. "Hello, to you too Jangu. Where is Hoeru?" As soon as she said her dogs name said dog came running. "There you are. How are both of you since I have been gone? Where is Raven, Ryver and…" Ayaka was about to call for Sora when she heard a distinct thump upstairs followed by a quiet groan. "Well, I guess she used the pillow again this time. I didn't hear a smack."Ayaka continued to put the groceries away until she realized that the bananas were gone. "Great! I must have dropped them when I ran away."

Sora had come down just as Ayaka said this. "Dropped what and ran from whom?"Ayaka knew that Sora would find out about the bananas sooner or later and it might as well be now. "I dropped the bananas when I literally ran into the Kazekage. That's what." A snicker came up from behind her then a sneeze from Jangu. Raven had padded down and sat in between Ayaka and Sora. Ayaka took a few seconds to throw out treats knowing Ryver would leap from the stairs to catch his.

Soon a knock came to the door and everyones senses went on alert till another snicker with high amusment held behind it resumed. Ayaka turned back to Sora who was holding her stomach and had a hand over her mouth. "Spit it out will ya. Who is calling here this early? Were you expecting someone?" Ayaka was curios to say the least. Sora continued to snicker as she responded "I will give…. (Snicker)… you three seconds to get to the door. (Snicker) Cause I think it is for you. (snicker)" Nanami walked herself to the door and opened it. She was shocked when she saw who it was. Standing there with the bananas in hand was the Kazakage himself. "Hello, I believe you dropped these in your haste to leave. I apologize as I was not looking where I was going either. It seems I got lost in the village. Here is your groceries. I did not mean to startle you." Ayaka immediately turned red, "um… that…umm. T-thank you. Did you need a-any help g-getting back to a familiar s-start? I know the tour was interrupted b-but I can s-show you an easier way to the Hokage's place." She reached for the fruit when he pulled back the fruit only to use his other hand to grab hers and kissed the back of it. "You are the most interesting and intelligent kunoichi that I have seen. I believe I will find my way now because you were a great tour guide even though it was interrupted. If I may also ask of you something? Would you please meet me tomorrow evening at the Konoha gates at 5 o' clock? Please dress formal for the occasion. I will expect and answer by tomorrow afternoon." With that said he kissed her hand again then let go of it replacing the hand with the fruit he had held away from her. He then turned around and disappeared with a puff of sand.

Ayaka shut the door and stood there in shock. Sora walked up to see a completely brain broken Nanami at the front door. "Did I hear… what think I heard? (Snickers)" Ayaka only gave a small but audible noise that told Sora she was having a hard time processing the information that she just heard. "Ok! We're going to get you to bed after we put some time in at work and get food in you. Then tomorrow we will be going shopping." Another noise and a nod came from Nanami. Sora gave her a pat on the shoulder and handed her a bag and her belt of scrolls. Ayaka felt them and put them on. Sora grabbed the bento's she had made the night before and put them in her pack. "Ok lets go we have a mission to complete." That was when Ayaka snaped out of it and nodded. "Let's go."

They came back a little more than banged up. Sora was fine thanks to Ayaka's handling in some medical justu. But shortly after she had bandaged up Sora she got severly hurt herself. The rogue ninja they were tailing had caught wind of them and pounced on Ayaka. Only cause Ayaka threw Sora out of the way. It also happened that the jutsu the rogue was using cause serious complications. The girls defeated the ninja and brought him back broken but detainable by evening. Sora had to carry Ayaka back with help from a returning jonin team. The damage was extensive but easily fixed when Tsunade got ahold of her.

"She has multiple bruises and laserations. She dislocated her arm and had a nasty bleeding wound on her right hip. You on the other hand only had a few bruises and a few cuts. Mind telling me how your partner got severly wounded and you didn't?" Tsunade asked as she came out of the operating room. Sora looked at the Hokage. "I have no excuses Milady. Ayaka pushed me out of harms way when a jutsu was being performed. He ambushed us and she took the full brunt of it while pulling me out of the way. Though she and I made it half way back with the rogue when she collapsed. Lucky for us the returning Jonin was Kurenai's team. Kiba and Akamaru worked together to carry Ayaka back to the village." Tsunade looked at Sora hard and nodded. "You are free to go. You will want to visit her before you go back home. She was asking about you. She also said something about a date till I mentioned she will be out of here by tomorrow morning." Sora smiled. "Very sorry about that Lady Hokage. It would seem that my sister has date to answer to by tomorrow afternoon. It was asked by the Kazekage. He seems to have taken a likening to her. He had come to the door this morning shortly after Ayaka got home with groceries to ask her out on a date and return some lost produce she had dropped. Tsunade stared at her for a moment before she started to snicker and then it came out as a polite laugh. She wave Sora out of the office. Sora gave a polite bow and a knowing smile before she left.

At the hospital Ayaka was throwing a fit saying she was fine. She had woken up 30 minutes after Tsunade had worked on her. This was due to being a jinchuriki to the 10 tailed Dragon Kumishi. All that she was doing was refusing to go to sleep for the night on the Hokages orders. Though she was insisting that they let her see her sister first just as Sora walked in. "There ya see her now will you at least get some rest?" One of the attending staff asked. Ayaka growled at him and Sora gently put a hand on the offenders shoulder. "I will take over from here guys. You can leave she will be asleep when you come back to check on her." All the staff in the room nodded and the guy grumbled a bit before he left. Sora turned to her sister. "Ya know tha ain't the way you are suppose ta deal with this." Ayaka calmed down and sat back in her bed. "They started it. Especially the one with the attitude. He was asking to be hit." Sora smiled and nodded. "I can agree with you but you do need your rest. They wanna keep you over night again." Ayaka growled once more. "Again! How many times does this make? 48? Or was it 49?" Ayaka began counting them over in her head when Sora answered her. "52 I believe though One of those wasn't even our fault. Kakashi and Guy startd up one of their rivalry things again and almost got out of hand till you got hurt." Ayaka paled at that memory and hung her head. "Alright I will be quiet. They need to learn some freaking courtesy though. Would it kill them to let me see if my family is ok first?" Sora smiled as Ayaka settled down and closed her eyes. After putting her to bed with Hoeru by her side, Sora then went home feeling a little lonely like she always did when Ayaka got hurt and had to stay in the hospital. She went up stairs to take off her gear and then took a hot shower. She then went downstairs and went to her secret money stash. She was looking through it when a knock at the door came. She immediately closed and hid her stash. She went to the door and called out, "Who is it?" The only answer she got was a note that was slide under the door. She picked up the note and noted that her name was on the note. She opened it and read,

**_To the sister of Ayaka Takamori,_**

**_No need to worry about finding a formal outfit for tomorrows outing. There is one that will match the occasion outside the door. Please be sure to pick it up._**

**_Gaara of the Desert AKA: Lord Kazekage_**

Sora opened the door and found a traditional box lying on their doorstep. The box was blue and decorated with black and silver string. Also to top it all off, a single white desert rose was on top of the box. "The icing on the cake I'm guessing." With that said she picked up the box and took it upstairs to Ayaka's room. When Sora entered the room she found Ryver looking at her with his head down. He was feeling a little down when he hadn't save his master and friend from getting hurt earlier in the day. "Ryver, you are one of my sisters best friend and you did the best you could. She loves you lots, but you really need to get some rest too. How about we open this together?" Ryver perked up a bit and lifted himself into a sitting position. With that said Sora set the box on a chair next to the bed so to open it. When they tried they found it was sealed and could only be opened by Ayaka. "Looks like we are going to have to wait buddy. Wanna come sleep in my room?" Ryver gave a short low bark and hopped off the bed and padded to Sora's room. After she made sure that Ayaka'a box was on her bed she went to her room and went to sleep with Ryver at her feet. Jangu and Raven came in and lay down next to their master's bed. Raven being the smart one, hopped up on the bed and retrieved a free pillow to lie on the floor where her master always landed in the morning when she woke up. Then she walked back over to Jangu and curled up for a good nights sleep.

Ayaka woke with a strange feeling wandering in the air. She had had the strangest dream that The Kazekage had asked her out on a date and called her "interesting". She rolled over and found she was still at the hospital and not at her house. This only confirmed her suspicions that she didn't need to be there and should have gone home last night. She tried to roll back over when Hoeru started to tug the blankets off of her as she heard Sora come into the room with a bag she threw on the bed. Nanami started to play tug-o-war with the blanket and Hoeru.

"Time to get ready for the day. The box was placed at our door last night after I got home. It is a rather beautiful box. And you also have something else with it. He must be taking you someplace really nice."Stated quite cheerfully handing her the desert rose she had picked up before she left the house with the bag of Ayaka's extra clothes.

Ayaka picked up her extra pillow and threw it at Sora who easily dodged it.

"Come on sis. You have to get up. There are only a few hours between here and your deadline and I want to get you out of this hospital room. We have things to do. Not to mention again that you have an answer to give someone." Sora demanded.

Nanami just slowly sat up and looked thought full for a moment before she started to go back a one week ago to how this had all started.


	2. Twice in one Day

**One week ago**

The kazkage and his sibling/bodygaurds were making their way to the Hokage's office. The current objective was to find a bride for the the Kazekage. That bride was to be from the Konoha village so that the treaty between the two countries could stay intact. She would also have to be a liason to the two villages as to keep this peace.

"Gaara, are you sure you want a girl? I mean you are still young and no one will get near you. You still have a lot of time before you have to find a…." The young man was carrying a large man sized puppet and was getting a very nasty look at from Gaara. "Kankuro, I won't take any chances on the off chance that you or any other body guard can't get to me before my unlikely demise. Besides it would be better to have a female influence." With that said Gaara turned and headed to the Hokages mansion.

**In the Hokage's office**

"If that is your final report then Ayaka please go and get a bath. Shizune open a window. Sora your free to go too. I want a written report by both of you AFTER you are clean." Tsunade stated holding her nose and trying not to gag.

Ayaka stood there for a moment, "Thank you I thought you would never ask." She turned her mud clad self around and darted through the door. Well almost anyway until she ran into someone.

**Back to the Kazekage**

The Sand Trio had made it to the top floor and was walking down the hall. He was just about to walk through the door to the Hokage's office when a young woman about his age came running through the door. Then a shout from another young woman from inside the office. "Ayaka! Watch out!"

*CRASH!*

Gaara had no time to react before he felt that someone was on top of him. His first notion was that the person was a woman. He then looked at the girl who had landed on him. From the looks of it she was still trying to straighten herself so he took time to look her over. She was tall from the looks of it. Still she was shorter than himself but still tall. She had fair but slightly tan skin but it was covered in mud and chunks of grass. She also had chunks of mud and grass in what seemed to be long hair. He could not quite tell at the moment. Then there was the odor that hit him. She smelled foul and realized she was also a bit sticky. His thoughts were interrupted when he then heard footsteps from the other room.

Another woman appeared from the door and was instantly behind the girl that was currently on top of him. He then took time to look at the other woman who had come from the door. She had bright green eyes and long black raven like hair. This one looked younger than her counterpart that was still on top of him. Both girls looked as if they were related. They had the same facial features and looked as if they were twin though in the same way they did not look alike either. He happened to look back to the elderly one on top of him. She had found the source of what had gotten in her way and was glaring at him. She had the prettiest dark blue eyes that he could not tear his own pale jade green eyes from. To him her eyes shone like sapphires in the late night sky.

Again his thought were interrupted by the younger ones voice.

"Ayaka what is your problem? You just crashed into the Kazekage. Get up you dork." The younger one bent down and started to lift Ayaka off of him.

"Not my problem he was there when I wanted out. Sora, My own stench is making me cry. I wanna get a bath and wash this grime off of me. My hair actually looks brown from all of the dirt in it."

Sora took a step back and realized that Ayaka was indeed very grungy looking. "Fine, but please register where you are going and who you are on top of first." With a final tug she got Ayaka to stand on her own.

The Kazekage had been helped up by his siblings and he waved them to stay where they were as he looked the offending girl over. He realized that not just her hair was covered in mud and grass but that she was covered from head to toe. Her hair did actually look light brown as she has said and there were additional twigs sticking out of every which way in her hair, but there was something different. He noted that her hair was indeed not the color that it was now. He just could not quite place the exact color of it. Then he looked back at her eyes. She had been giving him a hard stare for five minutes now and had a look that told him she wanted to know who he was.

Temari started to say something when Gaara started to step towards her. Sora saw this and started to tug on Ayaka's wet sleeve. "Well come on we'll get that hair clean again soon enough. Just get out of the Kazekage's way."

All at once the meaning of the name 'Kazekage' hit Ayaka like a ton of bricks. "OH MY GOD! I CRASHED INTO THE KAZEKAGE. I am so sorry about that. Um…..oh boy." She then looked as if she was going to faint. Sora caught her and led her straight into the next room to sit down for a moment.

Gaara was watching as the scene played out before him. His eye's absolutely locked on Ayaka the entire time. Also without his knowledge of the situation, his siblings saw this and started to form an idea concerning there sibling and the eldest kunoichi they had just seen.

Kankuro took the lead. "Hey Gaara, didn't you need to see the Hokage about your choice of suitors?"

Gaara pried his eyes off of the door that Ayaka was behind and nodded. "Yes let's go talk to the Hokage."

With that Gaara and his two siblings walked into the Hokages office. Gaara now had full intentions to get to know the girl in the next room.

**Meanwhile in the other room**

Ayaka was in complete brain lock at the fact she had literally ran over the Kazekage. "Oh my, I did not mean to do that. I just thought…and then I…Oh god!"

Sora was next to her on the floor laughing at Ayaka's reaction to the past situation. "I can't…HAHA… believe you didn't….HAHA …look where you were going...HAHA!"

Nanami turned to her sister and glared. She then stood over her sister who was laughing and not paying attention to her. "It's not funny. He could turn around at any moment and kick my hind quarters for bowling him over. I personally like my limbs were they are. AND STOP LAUGHING!" With that she pounced on her sister and tackled her. "Eww sis get off of me. Your gross and stick and your making me all yucky too." Ayaka growled, "Good then you will think twice about laughing at me in my time of need."

This only caused Sora to laugh even harder at her. Ayaka finally go up and had finally decided that she wanted to go home. She then stood up and went out the window leaving a hysterical laughing sister in the room on the ground with some of the sticky mess still attached to her.

**Back at the House**

When she got home the first place she went was to her bed room and called for Hoeru. He instantly bounded forward then out of the room in terror. The smell of his master was just too much. He went and grabbed her washing things as she grabbed a clean set of clothes and bag to put them in. He came back and quickly handed them to her. Ayaka was instantly backed out the door and sprinted to the hot springs faster then you could say "jackrabbit".

**About three hours later at the hotspring**

A very clean and very happy Ayaka emerged from the hot springs. Her hair was a flowing silvery white and her skin was clean. All in all she was feeling quite fresh and comfortable again. Her eyes were even in a sparkling mood as she walked. She then began walking towards the bridge when she ran into someone and fell on her butt for the second time that day. She looked up only to find that it was the Kazekage she had again landed on.

"Oh my…I-I am s-so sorry. I really didn't mean to run into you twice in one day. I a-apologize for…"She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Are you the girl from earlier?" Ayaka could only nod as a she turned three different shades of red.

Gaara stared at her in fascination as he registered her new look. Her hair was long which is normal for a girl but not so normal for the length of a kunoichi. The other ninja Jonin he had seen was wearing her hair at mid back. This Kunoichi had her hair around her waist! Her bangs were cut just above her brows. Even her eye brows had been neatly formed and trimmed. But what really caught him off guard was the color of her hair. This is what had been off earlier when he ran into her. Her hair was a silvery white and complimented her sapphires eyes that were sparkling like stars in the evening sky. His attention was now based wholly on this woman alone.

"Wow. I never expected this. You are really…" That was all that was heard by Ayaka as she stood, gathered her things and disappeared in a puff of leaves and dust.

"Beautiful." He finished to no one in particular. He stood up contemplated on the beauty that had stood before him just a moment before. He was sure he wanted to win her heart now.

He then started to brush himself off as his mind started to think of a way to catch her in the village. "I think I am going to need a little help from the Hokage."

His siblings had walked around the corner the moment Ayaka bumped into him and saw the whole thing transpire. Now that they had seen the girl cleaned up, they knew why their brother had taken an interest. She was gorgeous and perfect for their brother but beauty was just one part to the deal. They had no idea of her background and her skills. She needed intelligence, Skills and wit before they could call it legit. For now they saw one thing, their brother was smitten with the beauty. Their plans only continued to get better as they started to contemplate their next move to help their little brother fall in love.


End file.
